


It Looked Alright In The Pictures

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slivers of light from the full moon overhead illuminated his pale face giving him an almost doll-like look—Peter would have joked and said that he looked like he could break at any given moment, as if even a small gust of wind could knock him over—shatter him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Looked Alright In The Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Just some notices before you guys read: 1) I wrote this when I was in 8th grade (in other words, when I was 12/13) for a school project, I just edited it and changed some stuff. 2) The ending is up for your interpretation (you'll know what I mean when you read it). 3) The title was inspired by Lorde's "Tennis Court" (it didn't have a title before~).

The silver haze of the night settled coldly around him. The beautiful landscape of full trees and bright, pastel-colored flowers contradicted the way that Harry felt. The slivers of light from the full moon overhead illuminated his pale face giving him an almost doll-like look—Peter would have joked and said that he looked like he could break at any given moment, as if even a small gust of wind could knock him over— _shatter him_. His brown hair fell on his face, the wind softly tousling the strands, his blue eyes cold, almost unseeing. Fat drops of salty liquid fell from his eyes and off of his face, the tracks staining his cheeks.

Harry’s face showed no emotions, no sobs left his lips: not a sound. If not for the tears marring his face, he would seem rather indifferent; but, they were there, almost like a path into his mind—into his thoughts. He took a few steps forward, his thin legs shaking, unstably holding his weight. He clumsily stumbled over to figure that laid motionless on the floor, all thoughts of being graceful falling from his clouded mind. No breathing, no pulse. His knees buckled, sending his frail body crashing down onto the hard grass and dirt.

Cautiously, as if any sharp movements would result in his immediate death, Harry moved his shaking hand to grab the lifeless one next to him. It was cold to the touch and it was all his fault. Moving closer, he caught a glimpse of the boy’s face: he looked as if sleeping, oh, how Harry wished that Peter was just sleeping. He could be, just peacefully sleeping, except that there was no light breathing, no rhythmic rise and fall of his chest—nothing. Just the deafening silence screaming, “He’s gone!!!” And he was, but Harry couldn’t believe that: he _wouldn’t_. Peter couldn’t be dead, not now. Not after they had promised to be together forever. Not after they had planned on living together, happily ever after. What had happened? He remembered meeting Peter here, then his memory began to blur. They had an argument, but Harry couldn’t remember what about. He remembered screaming in Peter’s face and the sad sound of Peter’s voice cracking as he screamed back in his. Then it went black. When he came to, Peter was unmoving and there was a rock in gripped tight in his own hand.

How could he have done this to Peter? How could he hurt the only person he truly loved? How…?

The world suddenly came crashing down around him. The only person who had ever cared about him was dead. Peter was the only person he could trust— _would_ trust. A loud sob unexpectedly ripped through the air; his indifferent façade had broken. More tears poured out of his eyes, the drops rapidly dripping off of his flushed face and his breathing quickened to an alarming rate. He was a monster. A cruel monster. How was he going to tell Peter’s parents? How could he tell them that he had _killed_ their only child, their pride and joy? He continued to sob as he moved his body closer to Peter’s, curling up with him and wrapping his trembling arms around the still body. He was cold. Harry attempted to calm his breathing, hiccuping pathetically before opening his mouth.

“I love you,” he whispered, “I love you. Don’t leave me alone. I’m sorry, don’t leave me.” His world began to fade to black, and he closed his eyes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](http://www.isaaclecter.tumblr.com) for requests or to just talk~


End file.
